My Prince Charming
by The Fallen Spring Princess
Summary: The school's Spring Formal is coming up and Meghan Chase is left without a date. Thankfully her best friend Robbie Goodfell is there to the rescue. Rated T for fluff, Please Review! One-shot.


Hello Fans of Fiction! It's me Sophie with another story. Now like I stated before I love both Ash and Puck, but if I was a character in the books I would probably have ended up with Puck because we both have similar personalities :) So I decided to write a MeghanxPuck story!

**Disclaimer: In this dimension I do not own the Iron Fey Series! Maybe in another world I am Julie Kagawa and the Iron Fey Series is all mine but not here!**

So on with the story :D

* * *

The atmosphere at school was light and bubbly. There were only three more days until the school's Spring Formal, and all the girls in my study hall were gossiping about it. They talked about who was going with who, and what they were wearing. Of course everyone had a date but me. I wasn't even sure if I was going to go. I really wanted to but if I didn't have a date then what was the point, and I wasn't going to be that loser who went all by themselves, so either way I pretty much screwed. I mean I could go in hope that some cute boy would come up and as me for a dance, but knowing my luck that would never happen.

The bus ride home was long and tiring. Outside the sky was gray and it started to rain. Beside me my best friend, Robbie Goodfell, was talking about some prank he pulled in biology. I tried to listen to his story but my mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Hey princess are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry, what were you talking about?" I really wasn't in the mood for talking to anybody, I just wanted to sit there locked in my own thoughts.

"What's wrong princess?" Robbie asked with real consern in his voice.

"Oh nothing, it's stupid to get worked up about it anyway." I said hoping he would drop the subject, but of course he didn't.

"Come on princess you can tell me." He begged while fluttering his eyes. God Robbie is so um…special. Sighing I gave in and decited to tell him everything. I didn't know how pathetic I truly sounded untill I told my situation out loud. It was like one of those stupid sappy chick flicks that I hate. I just finished telling the story when the bus stoped at my house. Thankful that I didn't have to hear Robbie's reply to my pathetic story.

The next three day flew by fast, and tonight was the Spring Formal. I still had no date but I decited to go to the dance anyway, it's better than staying at home bored out of my mind. I had on a short hot pink dress that came right above my knees. The dress was ruffled at the bottom and had a black bow tied off to the side. I let my white blonde hair flow around my shoulders, and I finished off the look with a little bit of light pink sparkly lip-gloss. Taking one last look at myself I decited to get going. As I walked down the stairs to the living room the door bell went off. Sighing I walked over and answered the door. To my surprise it was Robbie. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a pink rose pined to it. His hair was in its crazy unrulley style, but he still looked dashing. Smiling, Robbie handed me a pink corsage and tied it around my wrist.

"Robbie what are you doing?" I asked smiling. He only laughed and led me outside. There was a small carriage pulled by a white horse waiting.

"What does it look like princess? I'm going to be your prince charming and take you to the ball." Robbie took my hand and lead me to the carriage. And we rode off to the dance.

The night was perfect. When we got there we had our pictures taken and headed for the dance floor. To my surprise Robbie was a great dancer. He pulled me close and wraped his arms around the small of my back. We danced and danced all night long. When it was finally time to leave he guided me back to the carriage and we were on our way home. I quietly yawned and layed my head against Robbie's chest and silently fell asleep.

"Hey princess, wake up." a smooth voice called edging me out of my slumber.

"Are we home?" I yawned sitting up.

"No not yet. I have something I wanted to show you." he laughed. Robbie helped me out of the carriage to a small medow where a picnic was set up. I couldn't help but smile as I smothed my dress and sat down beside Robbie. This all just seemed so perfect with the picnic in the medow under the star lit night, I never had anyone do anything like this for me before.

"Robbie what is all of this?" I questioned taking his hand in mine.

"Well I decited that the perfect girl must need the perfect night, so here we are." I giggled and leanded into his open arms. My eyes locked with his and I couldn't brake the gaze even if I wanted to. I never noticed how green and pure his eyes could be. We stared at each other for a long while until I started to lean into him. Our lips barely brushed each other giving me more than enough room to pull away, but I didn't want to. Instead I pushed our lips together surprising the both of us. My fingers tangled into his curly wild hair as his hands rested on my hips. Robbies kisses were warm and sweet and tasted of apples. I didn't really know what I felt for him but after this night I knew that I loved him. I loved him with a strong burning desire that could never tear us apart. When we pulled back we were both breathlessly searching each others eyes. Robbie pulled me into a hug, burring his face in my hair. All I could do was smile.

"Thank you Robbie. Thank you for everything."

* * *

I would thank you for reading but as a fey that would intend that I owe you something but you get the point! But please, please, please do review I would love to hear what you think or if you have any requests!

~Sophie


End file.
